


Sit Tight

by vaenire



Series: twins prequel maybe [1]
Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, M/M, Oral Sex, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/pseuds/vaenire
Summary: “So can I?”Xiang, eyes on the road, didn’t respond at first. He squinted at the road, before shooting that confused glance at Xander. “You really want to?”To eager, Xander nodded. “If you want to,” he said, reeling in his earnestness.Xiang shrugged, and Xander acted immediately, sliding a hand into Xiang’s lap and unbuttoning his jeans easily.





	1. Chapter 1

Xander was antsy, and Xiang couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He _always_ got this way after an adrenaline fueled mission.

Sometimes, after some of the one-off missions they’re assigned, they have time to blow off the excess adrenaline by throwing some punches or staying back to fuck in any available nook.

This time, however, there’s a safe house waiting for them half a state away and they’ve got a narrow window of time to get there. It was a sting operation with a lot of guns and a lot of trafficking victims, and soon to be a lot of angry people realizing their ‘cargo’ wasn’t arriving.

So, no time to stop for a quickie.

Still, Xander was antsy.

He tapped his fingers, leaning his elbow on the window sill before reaching down and opening the glove box. He sighed.

Xiang broke. “ _What._ ”

Xander tapped his fingers on the door handle absently. “I’m horny.”

Xiang shot him a stony look and rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. What do you want me to do about it?”

Xander cocked his head to one side, then the other and grinned. “We could pull over.”

Xiang hummed. “Not happening.”

Xander _humph_ ed, looking out his window again. The freeway narrowed to two lanes, and the landscape became more and more sparse. Xiang passed the only other car in sight, leaving them in the rear view mirror.

Xander sat still for all of two minutes, two whole minutes of silence and a complete lack of any other car on the road, before his head snapped back up.

“You ever get road head before?”

Xiang choked. “What?” It was a self-explanatory term, really, but Xiang was too surprised to process that quickly.

“Like a blowie, but, y’know, on the road,” Xander said with a chuckle, nodding toward the open road in front of them.

Xiang didn’t want to respond to the explanation—embarrassed he asked in the first place. “You’re really that horny.” Xiang didn’t question it, really. There was no doubt in his mind that Xander really was, and Xander’s sharp responding smile only made Xiang roll his eyes. He was not about to pull over and switch seats just so Xander could get his rocks off.

“So can I?”

Xiang, eyes on the road, didn’t respond at first. He squinted at the road, before shooting that confused glance at Xander. “You really want to?”

To eager, Xander nodded. “If you want to,” he said, reeling in his earnestness.

Xiang shrugged, and Xander acted immediately, sliding a hand into Xiang’s lap and unbuttoning his jeans easily. He slid in his seat so his weight was all on one hip as his hands worked on slipping Xiang’s pants lower, and Xiang shifted his hips up to help. Xiang settled one of his hands on the head rest of Xander’s seat, giving him better access as he awkwardly kneeled over Xiang’s lap.

Xander pulled him out, spit in his hand, and stroked him vigorously.

So Xander wasn’t great at this kind of thing—the whole handjob and blowjob thing. His grip was too tight and his stroke too fast just yet, and Xiang rolled his eyes and kept his gaze steadily on the road. He let his foot off the gas pedal and let them coast down the empty freeway. Xander was mouthing at the base of his dick, then sliding his mouth from base to tip. It was a microcosm of Xander’s talents—a lot of lips, a bit of tongue, and an uncomfortable hint of teeth. He pressed his lips to the head of Xiang’s cock, a sloppy semblance of a kiss, before leaning his head to the side to focus on stroking him to full hardness as he adjusted his position in the passenger seat, sliding one of his knees to the floor board and bracing one elbow on Xiang’s knee. 

Xander spit in his hand again, wrapping it around Xiang’s shaft and finally closing his lips over the head, rubbing the rest with his hand as he hollowed his cheeks. Xiang gripped the back of Xander’s head rest and shifted his hips forward. A sign announced that they were fifteen miles out of a small metropolitan. They came up on a slow-moving truck and Xiang switched lanes easily, Xander beginning to bob his head and take him further into his mouth.

Xander paused when Xiang’s cock hit his soft palette, doubling down on his suction and making Xiang sigh. There was a hint of teeth about halfway down his cock, but he could overlook Xander’s lack of finesse. Xander was not practiced at this, probably had little experience before he and Xiang started their _thing,_ but he was enthusiastic and attentive and took constructive feedback well. And he was folded over in the passenger seat, after all.

Xander pulled back off, spreading his spit over Xiang with his fist again, and Xiang focused on matching the curves of the road. When Xander sunk down on him again, puckering his lips like a fish and taking as much as possible into his mouth without gagging—and Xiang didn’t have to look down at him to know how ridiculous he looked—Xiang let out an involuntary sigh. It bolstered Xander, and Xiang saw him glance up out of his peripheral. Xiang licked his lips and kept his eyes on the road.

They were coming up on another slow car (though, Xiang had to give them slack as he noticed he was easily driving 30 over the speed limit), and Xiang slid into the passing lane just as Xander took him in the next half inch, just into the tight heat of his throat and swallowed around him. Involuntarily, Xiang pressed down on the gas and moved the hand gripping the head rest to Xander’s shoulder and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

He could feel how Xander tensed under his hand, but not necessarily in a bad way. A shiver went through him, and he pushed himself further, taking even more of Xiang down his throat and bobbing before pulling back a bit to breathe and dive back down.

Xiang was biting his lip now, actively focusing on keeping his eyes open and on the road as Xander’s lips aspired to his pubic bone. Through grit teeth, Xiang let out a guttural moan and slid his hand up to rest on the back of Xander’s neck. Xander meanwhile held himself there for as long as possible, swallowing and moving his tongue around gracelessly before pulling off entirely and coughing. Xiang took the reprieve to catch his breath as well, shifting his legs wider apart and running circles on the side of Xander’s neck with his thumb.

Xander grinned up at him and wrapped his hand around Xiang again and stroking, slow and firm. It was good, a contrast to the hot tightness as Xander pressed his lips to the underside and mouthed at him lazily. Xiang dragged the back of his nails over the pulse point in Xander’s neck in appreciation, earning a shudder through his shoulders a quiet, breathy whine. Xiang wanted so badly to pull over and take Xander exactly the way they both wanted, but he had principles. He said no, so the answer was still no.

Instead, he moved his hand to the small of Xander’s back, leaning over him slightly to grab the hem of his shirt and slide his hand under, gliding his palm over Xander’s slightly sweat-slick skin up to the swell of his mid-back. Xander arched his back and shifted his hips, evidently finding more friction against the center console.

They were entering the small city, another lane opening to the left. They were still in the outskirts, open field on either side, but Xiang could see it was about to get more crowded on the roads. And he was _this_ close to coming, and he was seriously considering pulling over just to get this over with and avoid crashing the car with Xander unbuckled and stretched across the front seat.

Xander, oblivious to Xiang’s inner debate, clumsily reached behind himself for Xiang hand and replaced it on the back of his neck. Xiang rolled his eyes and let off the gas, deciding he’d pull off without Xander noticing, if he could.

Fist around the base of his cock, Xander took him down his throat again until his lips pressed against his own fingers and swallowed repeatedly just as Xiang got them onto the side of the road. Xiang pressed his foot firmly on the break and allowed himself to press down as hard as he could, fingers curling into the soft skin of Xander’s neck and shoulder junction, his other hand white-knuckled on the steering wheel. When Xander bobbed slightly, eyes pressed closed, Xiang could feel himself tumbling toward the end.

He shoved against Xander’s cheekbone, pulling him off and inadvertently having him roll his head to the side, chin on the Xiang’s thigh and looking up at Xiang. Xiang groaned, one hand resting on Xander cheek and the other creaking slightly as he unclenched it on the wheel and took himself in hand and pulled vigorously. He felt Xander grab his wrist absently, but he was already gone—with a grunt he came, spilling over his hand and his jeans and Xander’s face.

Xiang had not noticed his heart rate increasing, but it was pounding now and he was panting to catch his breath. His abdomen fluttered with aftershocks and he had to coach his eyes open again and look down at Xander, who was leaning up on his elbow slightly and staring at Xiang wide-eyed. A streak of cum spanned his cheekbone, and Xiang didn’t know what possessed him to swipe his thumb across it and down over Xander’s mouth but when Xander put his lips around it and sucked, it didn’t matter how hard Xiang was panting—all the wind was knocked out of him.

Xander grinned, self-satisfied, and sat back in his own seat. He glanced out the window smugly, and back at Xiang, brow raised. “Thought you said we couldn’t stop.”

Xiang glared, foot still pressing the breaks to the floor, and leaned over to get another handful of Xander’s shirt. He pulled him back to the console and kissed him—tasting himself, and the spiciness of whatever candy Xander had been eating, and the subtle, distinct sweetness of Xander. Xiang kissed him deep, and hard, and both Xander’s brows were raised when they parted.

“I’m going to fuck you when we get to this safe house,” Xiang grumbled as he merged back into traffic.

Xander barked a laugh as they regained their speed up the highway. Xander reached over into his lap again, pulling Xiang’s boxers back over himself. “Wanna give me a hand for the road?” Xander said suggestively and leaned back in his seat, emphasizing the hard-on obviously standing out in his shorts.

“Nope,” Xiang said, his voice easily falling back into a disinterest. “You can sit tight till we get there.”

Xander scoffed, incredulous. “What?”

Xiang looked at him, unimpressed. “We’ll get there faster if you stop _distracting me_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to ME

It was only another half hour to the safe house, and Xander managed to sulk the entire way there. A van parked in the garage let them know that the other group—Tennyson and Adele—already made it there, which made Xiang frown. Xander was out of the car as soon as he came to a stop, muttering about being upstairs and slamming the door shut.

Was it cruel to make him wait? Maybe. Did Xiang feel bad? Absolutely not, not when he knew exactly how desperate for it Xander was going to be.

Xiang took his time pulling the car into the garage, stripping the license plates and checking the body for any damage. He opened up the trunk and all the doors, and grabbed all the carpet he could, hefting the pile onto one of the work benches and pouring rubbing alcohol onto a rag, swiping over the steering wheel and all the handles.

This wasn’t necessary, but it was Xiang’s personal protocol. When he was satisfied, eh followed Xander into the house.

On the couch in the living room sat Adele and Tennyson, playing a card game.

“X is in a bad mood,” Tennyson said without looking up. Adele was already watching Xiang before the door closed, though, before he had a chance to take off his jacket and hang it.

“Is that right?” Xiang said to Tennyson. He looked up now, too, and each gave their own suspicious look—Adele’s eyebrows shooting up behind her bangs, and Tennyson cocking his head to the side and squinting somewhere just below Xiang’s waist. Xiang rolled his eyes and followed his gaze, and had to purposefully stave off the blush that was going to creep over his cheeks when he realized the chalky white stain on his jeans from their earlier misadventure.

“Well,” Xiang said. He frowned, waving his hand through the air. “We all know what’s going on here,” he said as he strode across the living room to the stairs leading to the bedrooms above. There was no need for shame here, after all. It wasn’t as if Xander hadn’t already divulged their sexual adventures to half the team anyway.

Xiang shed his jacket as he climbed the stairs, pointedly ignoring Adele’s snickering that followed him up.

The upstairs hall was narrow and creaky, and had four doors—Xiang went to the one that was open, and found a cramped little room with one small bed, set higher than usual. Xander sat on it, legs swinging off, pants already unzipped and cock in hand. He leaned back on his other hand and cocked his head at Xiang when he entered, closing the door behind himself. Xiang threw his coat into the corner. He drank in the sight of Xander as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang open. Xander was hard, and Xiang shook his head at the way his neck was already flushed, lips parted.

“Didn’t know sucking me off would get you _so_ bothered,” he taunted, closing in on him and bracing his hands on either side of Xander’s hips. The height of the bed was nearly perfect, really—the top of the mattress was just about equal to Xiang’s hips, making it easy to lean into Xander’s space.

Xander blushed deeper, averting his gaze over Xiang’s shoulder—almost _shyly_ , Xiang mused. He sputtered for an answer for a second, before Xiang grabbed behind his knees and pull him forward so their hips were flush together. He straightened his back—he was always caught off guard at Xiang’s ability to push or pull him around—and arched his chest into Xiang’s.

Xiang rolled his eyes and he pressed his face into Xander’s neck.

“Well,” Xander managed, “What are you going to do about it?” He rolled his hips against Xiang’s fluidly, and Xiang beat down the laugh that threatened to bubble up. Xander was trying to regain some control of the situation, and Xiang was not going to have that. So, Xiang shrugged, unaffected.

“I’m not even hard, so,” Xiang said coolly, extricating himself, “I’m not very concerned about it.”  

“Wh-“ Xander was about to whine about it, but Xiang cut him off before he could get started by pulling behind his knees once more, jerking his hips off the bed. He slid off, ending up on the ground beside the bed, head leaning back against the mattress to look up at Xiang questioningly. His intention was cleared up when Xiang stroked himself through his jeans, flicking the button of his jeans open. Xander’s smugness returned as he grinned up at Xiang, brow raised with suggestion. His gaze moved south when Xiang pulled himself out, stroking himself just inches from Xander’s face. Xander reached for him, hand landing on Xiang’s hip and at the crook of his thigh and pelvis before Xiang snatched them both up, pressing them to the mattress beside his head. Both of his brows shot up now.

“Touch yourself,” Xiang instructed, releasing one of his hands. He kept the other hand firmly where it was on the side of the bed as he bent down and pressed his mouth to Xander’s, licking inside his lips and feeling the hesitancy with which Xander opened his mouth to let him. Cheeky, Xiang pulled away as Xander tried to follow, nipping at his ear for a second before telling him to, “Open up.” He stood to full height again, rolling his shoulders and taking himself in hand. “C’mon,” he coaxed when Xander just stared up at him.

Xander opened his mouth, awkwardly sticking his tongue out as an afterthought, breath hot on Xiang’s cock, still in Xiang’s hand a few inches away from his mouth.  

“Squeeze my hand if you need a second,” Xiang told him as he brushed the head of his dick against Xander’s top lip, sliding an inch into Xander’s mouth. The hot wetness made him groan, sliding the head back over Xander’s lips before slowly sliding back in. Xander made to close his mouth around him, but Xiang tutted. “Just keep it open.”

Xander squeezed his eyes shut at that, cheeks blushing as Xiang used his mouth, inching further and further in with each controlled thrust.

Really, Xiang was being _gentle_. He felt when he reached the soft flesh at the back of Xander’s mouth and pulled back, never pushing further than what he knew Xander could take. His hand on Xander’s head, preventing him from leaning forward and controlling what was happening, was also gentle.

Xander squeezed his hand, and Xiang took a half step back and extracting all of his physical touch except for their hands. He wasn’t coughing, and Xiang immediately feared he had crossed some other, invisible line.

Xander squeezed his hand again, harder, and furrowed his brows up at Xiang. “C’mon then,” he said indignantly before a juvenile grin broke his face.

Xiang raised a brow and stared down at him for a second, computing, before shaking it off and shrugging. In sync, Xander let his mouth fall open again and Xiang slipped back inside.

Xander groaned around him as he slid directly to the back of his throat, pressed further carefully, slowly, hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

He slipped deeper, pressed against the soft palette until Xander swallowed, popping him into the top of his throat, and Xiang groaned too. Testing, he pushed just a quarter of an inch deeper before pulling out again, letting Xander gasp for air for a brief moment before sliding right back in and down a half inch further. Xander swallowed around him the best he could and moved his tongue with little finesse.

Encouraged, Xiang didn’t let up—he inched his hips closer to the bed, adjusting his stance so one of his knees pushed between Xander’s arm and his ribs and his hand to cup Xander’s jaw. Xander’s eyes rolled shut with a muffled groan, jaw falling slack the last little bit that he’d been holding out.

Xiang thrust freely, giving Xander a second to gasp in a breath before pushing back down and cutting it off once more. Maybe Xiang had been harsh earlier—Xander wasn’t skilled at this, per se, but he was learning fast. There was a sloppy slurping sound when Xiang pulled back again, and Xiang could all but see the perfectly wicked grin on Xander’s face.

Xiang pressed in one more time, letting Xander grasp his hand a little tighter, before stepping back altogether and beckoning Xander back to his feet. Xander was licking his lips when Xiang grabbed him by the flanks and sat his ass back on the edge of the bed. Xiang leaned forward so the fronts of his thighs rested on the edge of mattress, their pelvises pressed close, and took both of them in hand.

Xander groaned and tipped his head back, leaning back on his palms on the bed as Xiang pumped them mercilessly, leaning into his space.

There wasn’t quite enough wet to make it entirely pleasant, so Xiang spat on his hand, crudely and with some showmanship, and making Xander groan again. Xander’s mouth was hanging open now shamelessly, cheeks pink.

“Hey, how ‘bout you…” Xiang began to suggest, before running his free hand up one of Xander’s arms in a beckoning, guiding him to wrap it around Xiang’s shoulders. The other arm joined and Xiang had the control to maneuver Xander’s body closer to the edge of the bed, one hand still on their cocks and other winding around the small of his back and pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

He was warm, and his pulse beat steadily against the bridge of Xiang’s nose, and he could feel the thrum of his deep voice when he spoke. “I thought you said you were gonna fuck me.”

Xiang nuzzled against his throat, slowing his handiwork and muffling his laugh against Xander’s collar. “Yeah, yeah.” Xiang could feel some kind of pout coming on from the way that Xander’s neck flexed, his head cocking to the side—so Xiang cut him off sharply by retracting his hands and once more grabbing behind his knees, this time pulling _up_ sharply and letting Xander sprawl onto his back. Taking hold of his thighs, Xiang pulled him back to the edge of the mattress all while Xander reeled.

As Xander got his wits back about him, Xiang was already unbuttoning his shorts, sliding his thumbs into the waist and shoving them below his waist, hooking his legs on Xiang’s elbows. Xander laughed thinly as Xiang gracelessly leaned over to grab a bottle off the side table. Once more without flair, Xiang poured a handsome amount onto his fingers and curled his arm around Xander’s thigh and between his cheeks, circling his hole. Xander’s thighs were hobbled together by his shorts still sitting mid-thigh, and Xiang pressed his legs up and back toward Xander’s chest to gain better access. Xander splayed his calves out the best he could, letting Xiang more clearly see the way his face burned and the way he bit his lip and threw his head back as Xiang slid his first finger inside.

He worked the finger until he could slide it in and out with ease, Xander biting the insides of his cheeks and bucking with some attempt to make Xiang move faster. He slipped his ring finger through some of the lube that slid down Xander’s crack and worked it in alongside the first, acquiescing to Xander’s wordless demand.

Xander wrapped one of his arms around his knees, other one clutching the quilt beside his head. If he was gonna help out, well, Xiang could do something more productive with his arm previously keeping Xander in place. He grabbed the back of one of Xander’s calves, squeezing and sliding up to grip his ankle tightly, all while exploring what speed of finger fucking got the best sound out of Xander. With Xander, entirely unshockingly, faster was almost _always_ better. With a flick of the wrist and one sharp movement, Xiang earned a sharp, guttural exhale. He did it again and Xander still couldn’t help but groan aloud.

With a third finger added, Xiang began pulling at the heel of Xander’s shoe, yanking it off and throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. He grabbed the crotch of Xander’s wrinkled shorts and pulled them down to his ankles, sliding it off the shoeless foot altogether and letting it hang off the other. He grabbed Xander by the hips and pulled his thighs flush against Xiang, wrapping around his hips immediately. When Xiang extracted his fingers and wiped them off on Xander’s stomach, Xander let out a needy moan and crossed his ankles over the small of Xiang’s back.

Xiang wrapped his still-somewhat-lubed up hand around himself and stroked shortly and placed his other hand on Xander’s chest for balance. The bed’s height was kind of nice, but just a bit too tall—Xiang leaned up on his toes to guide himself to Xander’s entrance.

Xander flexed his thighs when he felt Xiang line up, his heel digging into the knot of muscle above Xiang’s ass. Xiang let out a soft hum, hopefully soothing, as he pressed the head of his cock inside. He paused right there, licking his lips and savoring it, groping Xander’s chest absently. Xander wrapped his hand around Xiang’s wrist and whined through gritted teeth. Xiang, smiling wryly at his unabashed want, braced both hands on Xander’s chest and began to slowly, _slowly_ , push deeper inside of Xander. Faster might be better for Xander, but the slow, luxurious roll of his hips into Xander was a favorite tease of Xiang’s. Relishing the sensation of Xander’s body, the way he heaved his breaths under Xiang’s hands, his pulse sharpening by fractions as Xiang worked him up. Xander could wait.

And Xander liked it anyway—being squeezed and teased—if the way he grasped Xiang’s hand and _moaned_ was any indicator.

 _And_ , Xiang had learned that what Xander asks for and what Xander needs are not the same thing.

Xiang stood up on his toes to get a better angle before pulling out equally as slow as he had pushed in, and ramming back inside.  Xander let out the most gorgeous moan, barely edged by his teeth threatening to bite through his lower lip. “Just like that, baby,” he said with a tight controlled voice. His voice was caught somewhere at the back of his throat, and Xiang thrust in again, hard, and dislodged it in another groan. It tapered off into a drawn-out whine when Xiang started up a pace, pounding into him as consistently as he could with his feet barely on the ground. Xander was tight, maybe a bit too tight still for Xiang to be too careless. Xander grabbed his wrists and squeezed, and Xiang slowed his pace a bit.  

Yeah, no need to be too rough too fast. Xiang ran his thumbs over Xander’s chest and pulled out altogether, leaning one of his knees up against the mattress edge under Xander’s thigh and leaning his weight onto it, elevating himself a half inch or so and letting him slide back home with ease. Xander’s legs fell apart around his hips and his thighs splayed open. Perfect.

Wrapping a hand around Xander’s cock, Xiang took up a moderate tempo, pulling out halfway before sliding all the way back in. The sound of slapping skin filled the room.  

Xander was sweatier than Xiang was, a pretty flush spreading over his chest to the top of his stomach and down his shoulders. Xander placed one of his feet on the mattress edge too, gaining the traction to push back against Xiang’s hips—his timing wasn’t matching Xiang’s though and it probably wasn’t doing much for Xander overall. Xiang hummed a laugh at his clumsy movements, earning him Xander’s short nails to be dug into his wrist, even as Xander returned his laugh.

Xiang grabbed his leg again and hooked it over his shoulder, standing straight up to not stretch Xander beyond his ability, and splayed his hand over Xander’s stomach.

Xander hated for Xiang to point out the bit of softness now between his hip and ribs, but Xiang hated Xander pointing out the wrinkles around his eyes. So, Xiang rubbed his thumb over the soft flesh and Xander flexed his abs as well as he could, trying to move away from the hand. Tickle reflex, Xiang realized before grinning devilishly. He pulled out, moving off the bed altogether but keeping Xander’s leg over his shoulder before bending down and pressing his open mouth on that same soft spot.

Xander whined and scoffed slurredly, tangling his fingers in Xiang’s hair and trying to move away from his mouth, push his head away.

Xiang hummed against his hip, scraping his teeth lightly against the soft flesh and earning a shiver.

“Move up,” Xiang said, backing off. “On your knees.”

Xander grinned, and Xiang knew he intended for it look a bit more mischievous, more sharp and sexual than the goofy nervous smile he ended up with. He stood on shaky legs before turning and crawling back onto the tiny bed. He couldn’t comfortably position himself on hands and knees on the small narrow bed, so he scooted forward enough to brace his hands on the wall beside the bed instead. It gave Xiang enough space to climb onto the bed behind him, hands settling on Xander’s hips, sliding his hands up and down in small, comforting strokes. Xander, ever inflexible as Xiang made fun of him for, looked over his shoulder and bit his lip. He was waiting in anticipation, Xiang knew, and that just made him want to take his time more.

He resisted the urge to tease though, using one hand to spread Xander’s cheeks and the other hand to guide himself back in, adjusted how he sat back on his knees for a better angle. Xander was biting both of his lips together, clamping them closed tightly, but he still couldn’t hold back the sound he made as Xiang slid in, inexorably slow and consistent.

When he was all the way in, hips flush against Xander’s ass and their thighs pressed together, Xiang leaned up and nipped at what he could of his neck, ending up somewhere south of the junction with his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around his middle, hand on that soft skin once more, and the other hand gripped the front of his thigh, pulling him back against himself as he thrust against Xander’s ass. He didn’t pull out far, rather swiveling his hips in circular motion. He smoothed his fingertips over the defined muscles of Xander’s abdomen, running light over the soft plane of his lower tummy. He could feel Xander flex under his hands, his thigh tensing when Xander threw his head back with a gorgeous sound which was more with a pout than a moan.

“ _Stop_ that,” he said in a thin, high voice.

“What, babe?” Xiang asked, stilling his hips and not his hands. Xander’s hand closed over Xiang’s on his stomach—“You _know_ what I mean.” His voice was thin and breathless, mostly masking the annoyance. He squeezed Xiang’s hand and didn’t let go, and pushed back against Xiang plaintively. Xiang rested his forehead against Xander’s shoulder blade and shook his head. He let Xander’s fingers thread between his.

“Fine,” Xiang said. He grabbed Xander’s hand more firmly in return, groping up Xander’s thigh to clasp down on his hip before Xiang pulled out as far as he could in their position and _slammed_ back in.

Xander let his head lull forward, chin to his chest, as Xiang fucked him. His hand tightened, vice-like over Xiang’s. A hard thrust knocks a soft moan out of Xander, and then they don’t stop. Each thrust met with another sound, growing delicately louder each time. Xiang smiled, chest swelling with fondness as a simple, raw desire settled heavy in his stomach. Xander was hot, back slick with sweat where Xiang was pressed against him, heating pooling in the small of his back. It made the sound of their skin slapping even more louder as Xiang picked up his pace, Xander slipping forward on the sheets and leaning against the wall even more.

Breathless, Xander gasped around Xiang’s name when he found that perfect, sweet angle that made Xander’s thighs tremble. Another two thrusts and he found it again, Xander’s back arching beautifully. Xander’s nails dug into Xiang’s hand, vicious-sweet.

Xander pushed back and adjusted his knees, spreading his legs wider.

With the hand that had been holding tight to Xander’s thigh, Xiang taps Xander’s ass, telling him to scoot further onto the bed, Xiang following right behind and the arm around his middle coaxing him to lean back, reverse straddling Xiang’s lap.

He was deeper this way, or at least it felt like he was to Xander—Xiang knew from experience of being in Xander’s position. Xiang wrapped his second hand around Xander’s middle, Xander’s free hand tangling in Xiang’s hair. Xiang shook his head, rubbing it against Xander’s limp hand.

Xiang moved in small, gentle circles. Xander’s hips moved with him, blending together as Xiang once again pressed open-mouthed kisses to Xander’s skin, tracing the wing of his shoulder blade up to the top notch of his spine. Xander whimpered when Xiang licked a stripe up to the back of his neck.

As Xiang had observed—Xander may wanted a hard, rough fuck on the side of the road, but he _needed_ this. He needed the smooth movements of their hips working together, Xiang’s hands appreciating the curves and planes of his body that Xander no longer found attractive himself. He needed slow, tedious and focused lovemaking.

And you know what, Xiang needed it too. He needed to drive Xander a little crazy, take his time taking Xander apart piece by piece until he melted into Xiang,

Xander’s thighs were nice, so Xiang took a second to run his hands down them, slowly dragging his fingertips back up from the knees up to the crook of his hips, settling his palms over his padded hipbones.

Xiang wanted to kiss him, but Xander was not quite comfortably flexible enough. Xander’s nice, powerful thighs were helping them move, keeping their slow yet heated pace, but he was kind of larger than Xiang could comfortably keep in his lap at this angle. With one more kiss to his shoulder, Xiang put his hand on his shoulder and silently suggested their remaneuver themselves again.

Xander laid his head on the single, rumpled pillow at the head of the bed, spreading his thighs to make room for Xiang to sidle up between them.

Another thing about Xander’s thighs that came to Xiang as he spread his hands over them, pushing them up toward Xander’s chest. Xander was toned, overall, but the few places where he was soft and warm were Xiang’s favorite. His stomach where his age was beginning to show was one, and his _thighs_ , so broad and soft, hairless where they would rub together. Xiang kneeled and pressed his lips to the warmth there, his hand running down and caressing his perineum.

Xander shivered, letting out a frustrated, choked sigh. He twined his hands through Xiang’s hair when Xiang suctioned his lips onto a particularly warm spot of his thigh, near the junction with his ass. It tore a nice, helpless gasp out of him. He pulled off after a handful of seconds, backing off to admire his handiwork—a dark pink, it was sure to stay for a day or two. He licked over the skin, almost as an apology, but more as a confirmation to Xander that yes, there was going to be a mark.

“You done?” Xander said, impressively impatient sounding. Xiang shot a short glare, considering whether he could or should push Xander any further.

Yeah, he could. And he would.

The first kiss on Xander’s cheek, an inch or so off of his hole, earned a surprised exhale. The next string of kisses, inching ever closer to his entrance, got a strung out moan and a yank on Xiang’s hair when Xiang retraced the line he just traveled with his tongue, going further to circle Xander’s entrance before licking into him.

“ _Xiang_.” The blush that had been traveling down his chest, over his shoulder and neck finally reached up to his face. His jaw was spattered with a nice, deep pink, his lips burning red.

Not one to move on from task to task so fast, Xiang focused on thrusting his tongue inside of him, hand still caressing, stroking from his hole to his balls and dragging the edge of one fingernail from the base of his cock to the tip, teasing the slit and causing Xander to buck up against him.

“Xiang, _please_ ,” Xander gasped. Xiang grinned at him, giving him one more quick bite on the inside of his thigh before moving back over his body, hands braced on his shoulders as he leaned down and kissed him. Xander had the wherewithal to cringe, thinking of where Xiang’s mouth had just been and hand still in Xiang’s hair pulling weakly, before giving in. Xiang curled one hand around the back of Xander’s neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss and running his tongue inside Xander’s lower lip, licking into his cheek.

He ground his hips against Xander’s, his cock warm in the crook of his thigh, Xander’s erection pressed to his stomach.

Xander’s free hand wrapped under Xiang’s arm, groping the muscles of his shoulder and back where they were flexed to support himself. His hand wandered to Xiang’s flank, grabbing his ass and pulling their hips flush together.

“I have to remind you what you promised to do to me again?” A surprisingly coherent sentence, spoken against Xiang’s lips, breath hot and muffled by Xiang’s tongue against his teeth.

Without breaking the kiss, flicking his tongue over Xander’s, he reached down and lined himself up, pushing in slow. Xander’s jaw went slack and he slitted his eyes in pleasure. Xiang curled his hand loosely around Xander’s cock, which twitched and wept as Xiang took his sweet time sliding inside, letting him feel every inch of him. Xiang watched him, sucking Xander’s lower lip into his mouth and dragging out a desperate, deep groan. His brows were furrowed together, pushing his head back against the hand Xiang had on his neck, and Xiang pinched him lightly, rubbing into the tense muscles at the base of his skull. Xander’s calves were tense under Xiang’s body when he laid over him more fully as he was fully sheathed inside. Laying as he was, he could easily roll his hips against Xander’s ass.

“Xander,” Xiang said, quiet against his lips, and Xander squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on a moan. Xiang’s voice was raspy and Xiang knew just what that did to Xander. Xiang grinned, kissing the corner of Xander’s jaw and behind his ear, letting his voice rasp deeper as he said, “Xander,” again. “This what you wanted me to do to you?” he asked before rolling a particularly hard thrust against his ass. Xander could only respond with a whine.

Xiang bent his head and kissed along his collar, pulling out nice and slow before ramming against his ass again. He stroked Xander, fast enough to make him plead, but loose enough to keep him right on edge.

He nipped over the top of Xander’s sternum and Xander arched, tightening _all_ of his muscles. Xiang slowed his movements, sliding slowly back inside now to match his pull out, and Xander tried to control his heavy breathing.

“You look perfect like this,” Xiang rasped, leaning in close to kiss him again.

Xander inhaled sharply, inhaled Xiang’s scent and the scent of their sweat, and he tightened around Xiang’s cock. He twitched in Xiang’s hand, and came, spurting over Xiang’s fingers and his own stomach. His calves tightened around Xiang’s hips, wrapping together and holding Xiang in place as he continued to shudder through his orgasm.

Xiang moved his hips as best he could to fuck Xander through it, burying his face in Xander’s neck and tensing, following suit over the edge.

When Xiang’s hips stop stuttering, his pulse beating against Xander’s chest and his ragged breathes collecting on his throat, Xander relaxed his legs back to the ground, and Xiang lay flat atop him. Xiang could fall asleep like this—he wanted to, even, though he knew that it was a bad idea. They needed to get up and clean up and get a non-moth-eaten blanket, at the very least.  That didn’t stop him from pressing his face further against the crook of Xander’s shoulder, releasing a satisfied sigh when Xander’s hand began threading through his hair, petting him.

In the back of his head, he knew that they should get up and clean up, not let the sweat and come all dry on their skin, but the less logical side of his brain was winning out. The side of his brain that wanted to enjoy the afterglow, enjoy the warmth of their sticky skin, the way Xander’s breathing matched Xiang’s, their chests expanding and compressing together.

Sitting exposed in the air without a blanket, Xander’s body warmth was a magnet to Xiang, and he curled his limbs in as close as possible, wiping off Xander’s cum onto his hip and sticking his hand under the small of Xander’s back the best he could. Xander shifted his hips, trying to find a comfortable position, and Xiang’s softening cock slipped out of him, causing them both to groan.

“Did you, uh,” Xander started. “Did you grab a condom?”

“Fuck.” Muscles objecting, he pushed himself onto his hands and created space, peering down at the mess of Xander’s ass. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated. He should have asked, and a wave of guilt threatened to take over before Xander grabbed his arm again, pulling him back down to his chest. He shrugged.

“It’s fine,” Xander said, pulling his knees toward himself and rolling off the bed, heading out to the hall.

Xiang rolls to his side, toward the wall so Xander didn’t have to try and crawl about him to lay down when he returned. His limbs felt heavy and pleasantly warm, the palms of his hands and bottoms of his feet thrumming slightly. He didn’t notice the time pass before Xander was back, curling onto the bed and filling the space Xiang had left, back to Xiang and Xiang closed that space, wrapping an arm around him. Hips to hips, Xiang planted his cheek against Xander’s shoulder. His eyes closed and his jaw slack, he traced Xander’s front with his hand, earning a bemused and surprised laugh from Xander, who swatted at his arm until just taking Xiang’s hand in his to hold it down.

Xiang scooted in closer till his stomach pressed against Xander’s lower back and sighed. “I’m sorry about…” _coming in you_ , “that.”

Xander sighed, shifting in Xiang’s arms and turning around. Xiang couldn’t make out his face in the dark, but he seemed embarrassed when he laughed. “You came on my face earlier.” He stated it matter-of-factly, like that nulled everything else out.

Xiang huffed a laugh, skimming his hand down Xander’s back and landing on his ass. Jokingly, he said, “Then I guess you’re mine.” Xiang laughed at that, too.

Xander didn’t. He swallowed thickly, and Xiang could feel the tension in his body change under his hand. “I guess so,” he said after a dense moment, his laugh following breathlessly.

Xiang didn’t know how to respond to that, letting it lay for a long second before Xander scooted in closer till they were chest to chest, wrapped his arm around Xiang’s middle and sighed against his jaw. And that was that.

So, sometimes it was best to give it to Xander fast and hard. And sometimes it was best to slow down, take one’s time and show Xander where he belonged.


End file.
